the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Maegyr Family
Maegyr family Belicho 301-333 Born in 280, Belicho was destined for greatness. His father, Malaquo Maegyr trainee him from birth to become the greatest triarch Volantis had ever seen. He was educated in grand strategy, court intrigue, most languages planetos had to offer, warfare and fighting. He had teachers ranging from knights, to first swords, to maester and seers. His main love was animals, something his father thought was a waste of time, but it was that love that changed his life. Contrary to what the Targaryens believed, Viserion had survived his injuries caused by the elephant. He was found by Belicho Maegyr, the son of the prominent Triarch Malaquo. Belicho loved animals, and fell in love with Viserion, so he did his best to save him. Eventually he was able to get a group of Red Priests to save the dragon. This prompted Belicho to convert to the Red God’s religion, much to the anger of his father. Yet with a dragon that had become tamed by him, his father agreed to continue endorsing his son as the next Tiger Triarch. Belicho would go on to become a well respected and widely admired general, who didn’t even use Viserion in warfare. He was the pride of the Tigers, and despite his odd choice of faith many still looked forward to his ascension to Triarch. When the time came however, it wasn’t as joyous as many hoped. Belicho declared himself Triarch for life. Furious at this, the Elephants and a few Tigers rebelled. A short civil war broke out for two weeks, yet with his superior tactics, support of the Tiger Cloaks, and Viserion, Belicho Maegyr won the war. Having won the war, Belicho decided to execute the two Elephant Triarchs by burning them with Viserion. He then took his previous proclamation a step further, and with his enemies defeated he claimed to be the Emperor of Volantis. The High Priest of R’hllor crowned him, and the common people cheered him as a man of the people, who rode a dragon, embraced their religion, and was a great leader. It wasn’t all easy though, for most of his reign he had to battle small uprisings with the families he cast out of Volantis. Fire after fire, it seemed as if he were invincible. That was until the but he went down as Volantis’ greatest leader. He was a true champion of the people and the city thrived under him. Matthos 333-390 Matthos Maegyr was born on 307 to Belicho and Talisa Maegyr. He would go on to marry Lysara Staegon and father Borys, Vhaesios and Malaquo Maegyr. At the age of 26, he was crowned Emperor of Volantis. He had a heavy crown to fill and no dragon to help him. Within the first year of his reign he had a massive problem on his hands. The Rhoyne brought sickness and death upon his city. It was the peoples of Selhorys and Valysar that first noted the sickness that seemed to flow with the waters of the Rhoyne, although it was quickly considered to be an extension of the foul miasmas of the Sorrows, through which all goods and timber from Norvos and Qohor were forced to pass. Utilising slaves to process the products, the Governors and other nobleborn of the city-states suffered little and the disease was allowed to spread further, largely unchecked. When a Qohorik vessel was siezed at Dagger Lake by pirates in the last moons of 333 AC, little was thought of the loss - the stretch of the river was dangerous even before the chaos of an Emperor in Volantis stirred the river into a frenzy. Nonetheless, when patrol galleys came across a pirate-fort upon an isle within the lake filled with plagued corpses and the missing ship docked nearby, a greater mystery was uncovered. The ship had not passed through the ruins of Chroyane as of yet, so the Valysarians and Selhorysi's theories were seemingly unfounded. As plague started to effect the cities of the Rhoyne, fingers were pointed, accusations thrown and plans drawn. The vassal-states of Volantis believed the Qohorik to be at fault, claiming they were surely lacing the timber in an effort to weaken their competitors upon the Rhoyne. The Qohorik were quick to rebuke this, stating simply that it serves little purpose to poison their primary market. Instead they looked to the Norvoshi, who had been expanding their territory down the Noyne and the Rhoyne past Ny Sar in the last few years and found themselves envious of Volantene control over the Golden Fields around Dagger Lake and the Lhorulu. It would take the passing of nearly eighteen moons before the seemed rotting of the Rhoyne would pass, although in such time no further bloodshed by hand of man - Qohorik, Norvoshi or Volantene was dealt. When samples of the water were taken to the Alchemists of Lys during the crisis, even they could no identify the causative substance, leaving the origin a mystery to this day. Through no fault of Matthos, this would go on to cast a shadow on him the rest of his rule. Tragedy struck Matthos again in 350 when his second son, Vhaesios, perished in a storm on a voyage back from the Port of Ibben. The city mourned their beloved Prince, but that would not stop Matthos from his goal to live up to his fathers expectations. During the next decade he would build upon the cities infrastructure, increasing trade and strengthening their army. Matthos often neglected his family after the death of his second son, he cared more for Volantis and the family name, then the actual family itself. Some even whisper that he didn’t realize Borys disappearance in 369. In the final years of his life, it would be Aureon along with his uncle Malaquo and cousin Craghar that would be the true rulers of the city in all but name. Borys Maegyr Borys Maegyr was born to Matthos and Talisa Maegyr in 326 AC. He would go on to father Aureon, Jhaemon, Velena and Rhaegar Maegyr. Later on he would disappear in 369 and is presumed dead. From a young age, Borys was obsessed with dragons. His father, would talk for hours about the great Belicho who tamed a dragon and created the first empire. How dragon riders of Old Valyria conquered most of the free cities they know today. Borys knew that dragons were a source of great power, and he would be one that rides another. When his brother died in a storm, his father grew more distant and Borys would delve back into his studies for five years eventually stumbling upon a prophecy. Whether that prophecy would be true or not is another matter, but it stated that his son would revive Old Valyria and those of the Old Blood would ride dragons again. That same year, his son Aureon was born. Whether that prophecy come to fruition is another story. Borys trained Aureon to be an emperor in the same way Malaquo trained Belicho. He was educated in grand strategy, court intrigue, most languages planetos had to offer, warfare and fighting. He had teachers ranging from knights, to first swords, to maester and seers. But he also ingrained it in Aureon that he was destined for great things. The last anyone in Volantis saw of Borys was him setting sail in 369 from Volantis to Asshai then to Old Valyria in search of knowledge on dragons and a way to claim dominion over Old Valyria. Aureon 390-present Aureon Maegyr was born to Borys and Amirah Maegyr in 353 AC. He would be the first of 4 children with his 2 brothers Jhaemon and Rhaegar and his sister Valena. It was said his birth was celebrated throughout the city with a month long festival to celebrate the coming of another emperor. His father, deep in his studies of Valyria and dragons, believed him to be the next dragonlord who would reestablish the Valyrian Freefold. Aureon for most of his childhood would undergo grueling training that would prepare him for the rest of his life. He would train **two handed** till he couldn’t lift his arms anymore. More importantly he would get used to **court** intrigue and how to make the people love him. His life would change forever when his father would disappear on a trip to asshai and Valyrian in 369. Borys would travel to find the secret to reclaiming Old Valyria. Upon his disappearance, Aureon would undergo a strange **dragon dream** of his father suffering, of past dragon riders and of Old Valyria. These dreams would haunt him for a year until he was able to control and learn from them. In his early 20s, Aureon would travel around Essos learning about all the different free cities. He first went to Qohor and learned about blood magic from the reaper of harvests, he would travel to the temple of the unknown in Novoros and study with the High Priest. However in one fateful day in Pentos, while traveling there, a crazed warriors son cut through Aureon’s guard and managed to stab the soon to be emperor in the gut. His guards killed the warriors son, but it wasn’t looking good for Aureon. Until Ihreus of Myr showed up and saved him. From that day on Ihreus would be his closest friend and companion going everywhere Aureon did. Additionally Aureon became a devout follower of R’hllor and claimed to see the Lord of Light as he was close to death. After Pentos, Aureon would then travel to Bravos and would stay with the Targaryens for a year, getting to know them and delving into Dragon and Valyrian lore becoming quite the **scholar** on the subject. During this time he would befriend Baelon Targaryen before leaving to his last visit, the Triarchy. There he would learn trading and develop relations with the current triarch. A well known fact about Aureon is his love for women. He accumulated many concubines in his travels and fathered 6 children with 4 different women. However he still isn’t married and is in search for an empress. Over the last 10 years, Emperor Matthos has been getting old and unable to rule so Aureon has stepped in to rule the city in all but name. He reopened trade with the Triarchy, reduced taxes on trade coming down the Rhoyne. More importantly he strengthened his rule throughout the city. Now his aspirations look outward to Valyria. Category:The Maegyr Family Category:Volantis Category:Volantene